What's Meant to Be
by LorMenari
Summary: Sam's moving to Tennessee and Quinn's upset. Can these two make it through senior year without hurting each other?


**I need to update my other stories, but this came to me at work. So, hope you like it. Story will be end of S2 and on. So sad about Chord not coming back as Sam and RM's comments that Sam won't be remembered. We will always remember him.**

* * *

><p>His father had left yesterday, driving the moving van with the little amount of things they still owned in the back, along with Stevie. Originally the plan had been for Sam to ride with his father and for his mother and Stacey to follow. But she wasn't home yesterday and he wasn't leaving until he said goodbye. He had put his foot down in that matter. And because his parents were feeling generous or maybe it was out of guilt for moving him for the second time during his high school career, Stevie went and Sam stayed another night. Brittany promised him the girl he wanted to see would be home the next day.<p>

The day had come for him to say goodbye and it hurt like Hell. She was his first love and yes, she broke his heart, but that didn't change the way you felt about someone. It only changed the way he viewed her. Though that was even changed once more after Quinn so readily lied to Finn to protect his secret. During that whole time, Sam was mad at everyone except Quinn and Kurt. How could they wholeheartedly jump to the conclusion that he was coming into two different relationships and trying to break them up? Especially after what happened to his relationship with Quinn. Of course, how he had handled it at first wasn't exactly eloquent. Getting into an almost fight with the guy who stole your girl and then calling said girl 'my girl' when she was clearly with said guy wasn't his wisest move. But he honestly wanted to protect Quinn's reputation and his own. In the end, he gave his secret away and that was that.

Somehow, he thought that maybe he could get back together with Quinn. He thought that after everything, it could be him and her again. When they sang 'Don't Stop' together, he could feel the way her eyes traveled his body and then looked straight at him. It was eye sex. There was no other word for it. Yet, she remained with Finn and he remained quietly pining over her. Even after prom, he wished he could go up to her and take her by the hand and tell her she was beautiful. But he had two prom dates to entertain and he knew somehow it would get back to Finn and he would be the bad guy once more. So a text to her after it all happened telling her that she was his candidate was all he did and then went to bed. The funeral was hard as well. She sat right beside him and all he could do was look at the way her hand was in Finn's and think _that should be me._ Rachel was beside him and he couldn't help but wonder how this had all gone wrong. It should have been Finn and Rachel and him and Quinn. The thoughts stayed as he listened to Mr. Schue read Coach Sylvester's speech. That tether that was mentioned, well that's how he felt about Quinn. And he wanted to go to her after the funeral, when he saw her run from Finn's car, but Puck was giving him a ride home and he needed to get there in time to watch the siblings. Another opportunity lost and he knew Quinn enough to know she had her guards up higher than ever after that and he couldn't approach her. New York came and he thought maybe it was time. But she was angry and unapproachable and he lost his nerve, something he had never done until she cheated on him. In the end, he had decided to give it a go with Mercedes, only to end up gravitating to Quinn. The summer came and within a week, he had broken up with Mercedes telling her his heart wasn't in it. Truth was, his heart was still with a blond.

Now he had to move. If he didn't say goodbye, if he didn't tell her how he was feeling and see how she was, he would be forever plagued with 'what if' and that's never a good place to be. He had explained this all to his mom, who always loved Quinn even though she broke her baby's heart, and his mom and told him that nothing was ever lost from telling someone how you felt. She left out the part about how a friendship could be, but she figured that didn't matter at this point. They were moving and his friends might forget him so he might as well put it all on the line.

His mom drove to Quinn's house and dropped him off, telling the boy that she and Stacey would be at McDonalds grabbing some food and for him to call her on his prepaid cell phone when he was ready to be picked up. He smiled at her, whispered 'thank you' and 'I love you' before walking to the door. His mom looked on at him sadly. That was her first born and he was so much older than his mere seventeen years showed. She hated that he had to grow up so fast and see so much at a young age, but this was America right now. No one was safe. She drove off and put on a smile for her youngest in the back.

Sam walked up the steps to the Fabray household and bit his lip as he raised his hand to knock on the door. Once he did, he stood back, hands in his pocket as he waited for the blond to answer the door.

Quinn had been gone for most of the summer. She honestly needed to get out of Lima, Ohio so when her mother mentioned there was a church camp that needed a counselor, Quinn jumped on the chance. Why would she want to be around Lima when it seemed all of her ex-boyfriends could care less about her? Puck was with Lauren, Finn was with Rachel and Sam, well she wasn't sure who Sam was with but she was sure he had someone. A guy like him doesn't stay single for long. She wasn't so bitter about the Puck and Lauren thing. That was okay. Except for the whole Lauren ratting out that she used to be fat and that her real name was Lucy. The Finn and Rachel thing made her blood boil. If that's who he wanted all along, why did he manipulate her into cheating on Sam? Finn made her look like a fool and she broke the heart of the sweetest guy at McKinley. Not to mention she actually liked, no, loved Sam. And then, there was Sam. After his mishap with Santana was over and so was her thing with Finn, she swore he was going to say something to her. Ask her out again or tell her something. Considering the text she got after prom, she had this feeling he still cared. But he never said a word to her other than talk about glee. The last day of school, they shared a smile in glee club and she was sure he was going to say something. But he didn't and she was once again disappointed. She left for camp the day after school was released.

Now she was back and ready for the school year. She had a plan. Get Sam Evans back. It seemed like a simple thing when she thought about it at camp, but now that she was back in Lima, the task seemed daunting. She thought about playing the seductress, but then backed out. Even though Sam had asked for a 'little something-something' when they were dating, she was sure he wasn't the type of guy to get back with a girl just because of that. That guy was Puck. She thought about tricking him but then crossed that off her list. She wasn't trying to get Finn back, after all. Sam would be harder. He had this way about him that made it seem he was looking into your soul when he looked into your eyes, like he could see to the very core of you. It had scared her and thrilled her at the same time. For once someone was looking at her instead of at the things she had done or who she pretended to be. He didn't care about the cheerleading title or her past. He wanted her. Plain and simple and he was willing to do whatever it took to be with her. He showed that time and again, with song, a speech, protecting her and the promise ring.

Quinn played with the gold ring on her finger as she thought about him. Every day at camp she had put that ring on and acted like everything was okay. She knew it wasn't right or even normal, but it helped her feel better. It made her feel like there was someone out there that cared about her and wanted her. She turned the ring over on her hand so she could feel the diamond with her thumb and she bit on her bottom lip slowly. She needed to figure this out before school started.

She heard a knock on the door and her eyebrows scrunched up. "Who could that possibly be?" she said to herself as she stood up and adjusted the skirt of her baby blue dress. She found a white cardigan and slipped it on as she made her way down the stairs. She opened the door and her eyes grew wide to see who was standing there. It was Sam.

The boy licked his lips as Quinn stood there in complete shock. She didn't know what to do and he didn't know how to start the conversation. She was stuck between wanting to jump him and wanting to run back to her room and cry. He just wanted to kiss her. Finally, he found his voice as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Hey Quinn," he quietly spoke. "Can I come in? I want to tell you something."

The girl nodded her head but made no attempt to move out of the doorway. The boy laughed lightly and took her hand in his pushing her though the door and shutting it behind him. All Quinn could do was notice the hand he took had the little diamond ring still on it.

"Q, are you okay?" he asked her as they stood in the living room.

"Yes," she answered slowly.

"Good. Now let's sit down. I really need to tell you something important."

Quinn's heart picked up speed. He was either going to profess his undying love for her or he was going to tell her he found someone amazing and perfect who would never hurt him or cheat on him. She really hoped it wasn't the latter because she would probably die. His face scrunched up as he felt the ring on her finger. He looked down and realized what it was but she couldn't tell from his face if it was good or bad.

"You're wearing my ring," he spoke calmly without a hint of emotion, good or otherwise, in his voice.

Quinn saw no point in lying by this point. It was clear as day that was his ring on her finger. "Yes. I'm wearing your ring."

Sam sighed and looked up at her, tears already building in his eyes. She didn't know what to think. Was he dying? Is that why he came over? And she was wearing his ring and he was realizing that he'll never get married or have kids and she was so stupid! She mentally shook herself to get herself to stop thinking those depressing thoughts.

"That's…that's cool, Q. I like seeing it on you. But it makes this harder."

"If you want it back, I'll let you have it," she said softly. She was internally facepalming herself for saying that. She didn't want to give it back to him. She wanted that reminder that it was real and someone had loved her so completely.

"No. It's yours. I bought it for you so you should keep it," he answered with a small smile on his face.

"Okay. I will. What did you want to tell me Samuel?"

He hated the name Samuel. Except, however, when it fell from Quinn's perfect lips. Then it was like music from the angels, the perfect song, a grand masterpiece.

"We should probably sit down," he whispered as his thumb calmly stroked the back of her hand. The nod of her head showed she agreed so he led them to the couch.

"This is really hard to say, Quinn. I don't have a lot of time and there's so much I want to say to you," he started.

_Oh no. He is dying. He doesn't have a lot of time. I'm going to die without him. Seriously die. Who will want me if I'm miserable over my true love dying?_ Quinn's thoughts were going a mile a minute and she was working herself into a panic.

"Just say it Sam."

"I'm moving," he got out before biting on the inside of his cheek.

Quinn took a relieved breath. Moving was bad but at least he wasn't dying. "When?" she asked.

"Today."

"Oh."

"Which is why I'm here. There are some things I need to get off my chest. Quinn, I meant every word I said when I gave you that promise ring, I hope you know that."

"I do, Samuel."

"Good. It hasn't changed one bit. Well, one thing has. I don't think I love you, Quinn."

Before he could go on, Quinn's stomach dropped and she started to hyperventilate. "Oh God."

"Calm down, Q," he said as he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I was going to say that I know I love you. I do, Quinn."

Quinn visibly relaxed in his arms for a second before she clung to him and started to cry. He didn't know what to do. He had never seen Quinn so vulnerable before and it was a new and amazing thing. Even if it was also scary.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her.

"Be-beca-because I-I love you," she sobbed out.

Sam just held her in his arms as she continued crying, rocking her like he would a child. And maybe for a moment, she was a child. She finally quieted down and pulled out of his arms to look into his eyes. "Where are you moving to?" she sadly asked as she looked down.

"Tennessee," he replied as he moved his hand to pick her chin up. He needed to see her eyes.

"How far is that?"

"Six hours. That's less time than it takes to get through Texas," he joked, hoping to lift the mood.

"Will I still see you?"

"Some. When I can make it up. Or you can come down. We can skype if I go to the public library and use the computer. My cousin said they have it installed on them. I have my prepaid phone. I'll save all the minutes for you. When I get enough money I'll buy a cheap laptop so we can talk without having to be in public."

Quinn nodded her head and sighed. "I love you. But I don't want a long distance relationship. It's too hard and I can't do it."

Sam's heart was about to jump out of his chest. He felt his stomach fall away and he felt like he was going to puke everywhere. This was not going the way he had hoped it would.

"If it's what you want…then okay," he said as he relaxed his grip on her.

Quinn gripped him tighter. She didn't know what she wanted other than him. It just seemed like a long distance relationship would be too hard and given her history, it was doomed to fail. She didn't want to do that to him again. At the same time, she loved him and she didn't want anyone else to have him.

"We can still be friends and see each other, right? I don't want to lose you. I do love you, Sam. I swear. I'm just scared."

He kissed the top of her head and sighed. How could he say no to that? She was begging him to not give up on her and he wouldn't. He knew, just as he had known since the beginning, that they were meant for each other.

"I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will," he sang softly. "But I have to go now, Quinn. Mom and Stacey are probably wondering what's taking so long."

"Okay. Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

And he did just that. Sam's mouth found hers and latched on as if this would be their last kiss. And maybe it would be. Maybe they would find someone else to be with and the epic romance that they both hoped they had would be over. Or maybe this kiss was the first of many to come and they just didn't realize it yet.

He pulled away as he heard his phone ringing. "It's Mom. I got to go, Quinn."

She nodded her head and looked up at him before detangling herself from him. He answered the phone and she heard him tell his mom that he would be outside waiting.

"She's on her way, Quinn. Remember, you can call or text me. You are the only one allowed to text though because I only have a certain amount I can get. Email me. I'll check that a lot at school and the library in Tennessee. I love you. Don't forget me."

She shook her head and whispered, "Never."

With one more kiss, Sam was out the door and Quinn was running up to her room. She threw herself on her bed and cried harder than she had since she found out she was pregnant with Beth.


End file.
